


Prince Daryl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [6]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Prince Daryl

It felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders after you’d opened up to Daryl. You didn’t have to worry about saying something you didn’t mean to and have to explain it. He would just know.

Walking in the door after a late night shift, you sighed. “She not tired?” You teased him as he sat there playing tea party. Leaning your back against the doorway, you watched how he ‘drank’ from a tea cup.

He laughed. “She had a late nap and helped me load the dishwasher. We may need to rewash some, it got kinda sloppy. Figured I’d let her stay up a bit.” Daryl looked so at ease, relaxing on the floor, playing with her.

“You gonna be here to deal with a cranky toddler at 5 in the morning?” You crossed your arms, giving him an amused look. A sleepy Daryl with bedhead dealing with Rori was an amusing, and adorable, thing to imagine. And that’s what it would stay- pure imagination.

Daryl smiled at you. “I _could_ be.”

Swallowing, you licked your lips, your cheeks tinting pink. You hadn’t been expecting that reply. “Sleepover wif Prince Daryl!!” Rori yelled. Her letters had improved greatly since moving to town. You didn’t know if it was Daryl, the daycare, or what, but you loved it. She was easier to understand, and was quick to tell either of you what you wanted. There were still moments where she still sounded like her old self, but they were usually when she was extremely excited.

“Can you watch her long enough for me to shower before you leave?” You asked, somewhat shyly. The thought of him staying over to help with Rori in the morning made the butterflies in your stomach go insane.

“Of course.” He pulled Rori over to him as he fell to his back tickling her before lifting her in the air. “Like I’d say to more time with this rugrat.” He laughed as she squealed. “Super Rori!”

You watched them lovingly for a moment. “Thanks, Daryl.” You told him before moving to your room, shutting the door behind you. Leaning your back against the door, you sighed. You felt your resolve falling- brick by brick. Every moment you saw them together, it was like he was taking a pick axe to it.

Taking a deep breath, you quickly stripped out of your work clothes and tossed them in a hamper before heading to take your shower.

Daryl was sitting on the couch with Rori watching one of her movies when there was a knock on the door. Glancing down, he noticed that she was almost asleep. As he got up, he put her on his shoulder and moved towards the door. Her arms went around his neck automatically, face in his neck. Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?” He asked, looking over the man standing there.

“I’m looking for Y/N Y/L/N, and I do believe that’s _my_ daughter you got there.” He smirked, motioning to Rori.

His gaze darkened. “You best leave now. I just got her to sleep and I don’t want to wake her up.” He said, his voice dripping with hatred.

“I don’t believe this is any of your business, country boy.” He glared. “Y/N is mine, and that is my daughter.” He tried to move for her, but Daryl moved that side of his body away from him, shoving him back with his other hand. “I will beat you bloody.” He ground out.  

Daryl snarled at him. “Yeah, you think you’re a big man? Huh? All tough for how you treated Y/N?” He asked. “You ain’t. You ain’t shit.”

You were drying your hair as you walked out and froze. “Shane?!” Daryl heard the fear and shock in your voice.


End file.
